


Bow Down

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: D/s, F/M, Femdom, Footjob, LEWD, Malesub, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Smut, Submission, Witch - Freeform, foot worship, mamono, sole licking, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Brunelle is captured and enslaved to the witch Mallori's feet.





	Bow Down

_On request by an Archive of Our Own user. A witch enslaves a human using a powerful foot fetish spell and makes him spy on his own people. His reward for his betrayal is long hours of foot worship and cleaning of her soles. He was too powerful to be made to submit through a lust spell designed to just increase the libido, so she had to turn to a spell which would find his strongest desires and use them to enslave him._

 

_Fetishes: footjob, foot worship, toe sucking, sole licking, submission, malesub, femdom, D/s_

 

_Tags: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, monster girl, mamono, witch, smut, lewd_

 

[Witch making a man worship her feet](http://danbooru.donmai.us/cached/data/__love_laby__44bda0530605ec8754a9e197c17e106a.jpg)

[Young girl getting a man to lick icing off her feet](http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/__rem_re_zero_kara_hajimeru_isekai_seikatsu_drawn_by_matsukawa_li__327aadd3cc47f870351e0492101942d8.jpg)

Brunelle brushed his long black hair away from his eyes, looking through the trees and shrubs to the castle in front of him. He checked his watch. The target he was to eliminate should be outside her home any minute now, and then he could make his move. He separated the shrubs and trees nearby, peering through the darkness. His eyes were very sensitive to light, and these qualities had made him a popular assassin in his field. He hunted and captured witches, succubi, and the other foul creatures who corrupted pure souls. It was instructed by the Order that he capture and bind the magic of witches. He would then bring them to the Order stronghold nearby so that they were brainwashed and turned into nuns. Their magical power couldn't be throttled or taken away from them, since demonic energy corruption was permanent. However, brainwashing worked on largely any species, so it would potentially change the makeup of the witch’s brain to suit her new owner’s. She would then serve as a submissive, brainwashed slave of the Order with the goal of keeping the citizens of the state pure and uncorrupted. They would train the potential sluts or promiscuous men to control their desires and keep them under wraps until they met their perfect mate. 

He was not there for those reasons. He was there to bring down the witch, because she had proved too powerful for anyone who tried to brainwash her. She had the special power of using a mind control spell on whoever tried to assault her, and then brainwashing them with a powerful spell designed to make them slaves to her feet. She made them complete ‘foot whores’ (a pejorative term which she trademarked) by overloading their mind with a powerful erotic memory flash which was filled with images of them worshipping and kissing her feet, sucking on each and every toe of hers and being completely submissive to them. They were so overwhelmed with pleasure with being allowed to server her feet that they took only a few sessions to cave into whatever she demanded completely, just for a chance to look at, kiss, or touch those beautiful feet. 

She was the ‘wicked witch’ of children’s fairy tales, and an erotic nightmare for any red-blooded young man, Mallori. 

Oddly enough, she was not a stereotypical witch at all. She was actually very young and beautiful, standing taller than most humans at almost 6’2”. This was more of an asset than a problem for her, because she was too intimidating to capture at all. The Order hero who actually laid a hand on her for the first time felt the immense power of magic running through her, with the result of him running away back to his encampment and saying he couldn't find her at all. He’d also tripped over every rock, shrub, and bush in his panic, so he arrived covered in bumps and bruises.

She was rumoured to be a master — or mistress? — of eromancy. There was very little she didn't know about the human body and how to arouse it. Most armies sent to defeat her were crushed not with blood or sweat, but a state of extreme arousal and multiple orgasms. It didn't matter how resistant they were to any forms of erotic torture or teasing. A flash of cleavage or leg wasn't enough to tempt them into sin. However, it was possible to attack their minds and dig deep into them to find out what fetishes and temptations they were into and how they could be used to enslave them. These people could be mindbroken with a slow and steady strategy, and it was only possible to do so when the practitioner was extremely skilled and knew what they were doing.

Mallori was one such practitioner. In ten years, she had managed to mindbreak over seven hundred such paladins who were otherwise quite impossible to charm by any woman. People had tested them with both virgins, the types who flirted and giggled innocently while touching their arms, or the bold, dominant women who had been around the block so many times they developed beef flaps. These women were touchy-feely and really rough with whoever they met. They had no problem taking control in the bedroom and pouncing on somewhat unwilling men to have their way with them. Those who resisted were generally lassoed and dragged back to a secret location for some lubed handjobs to get them all fired up first. The lubricant used was a mixture of liquefied wrapping vegetables, couple’s fruits, undine spring water, intimacy vegetables, and corruption fruit which were stirred together for two days and one night, plus half a night. They were much more effective that other human aphrodisiacs like strawberries or chocolates, tested and proved to increase libido by 3000% and ejaculation volume to almost 90 times the original. The witches and lilims had been called together to add eromancy magic spells as well as their ‘essences’ to the cauldron. Much to the chagrin of the humans who were tied up in chairs or chained to the walls, they found out that the ‘essences’ which the beautiful temptresses added to the cauldron were not a special perfume they used. One of them got yells of STFU when he asked why were they adding ingredients to the cauldron by squatting over it and inserting their fingers deep inside their genitals. The situation was already bad enough without him giving these abominations ideas, such as giving all the prisoners their essences directly from the tap, even though some seemed perfectly willing to do it on their own.

Brunelle finished reading the file which archived Mallori’s deeds and prepared himself to bring her down. He dipped his hand into his tool bag, searching for his crossbow. He pulled out a dart coated with a powerful anaphrodisiac sold by the Order to select shops. The shops were specialised hoards of weapons only Order knights or hitmen could use. They were also a lot more expensive to buy and maintain. This bow along with thirty darts cost him 75 gold biscuits, one of which was worth tens of thousands of dollars. The only way he was able to pay for the upkeep of his implements was his job as an assassin and steep rates for priority targets. As it turned out, Mallori was a target classified as ‘insurmountable’. He had promised to bring her down and received a handsome advance plus a huge commission to bring her to the stronghold alive. No one else had his reputation or skill, which made it all the easier to finagle his way into a deal which a normal person or recruiter would’ve agreed to, even if they were drunk. His price was exorbitant and unheard of, at least in the Order’s inner circle. 

He insisted on the opportunity to release his carnal lust on the witch he captured and train her himself. He said that a normal man and woman would be attracted to one another and develop desire out of necessity which some called biology. 

The Order were hard nuts to crack, but he had done it. He promised she would never be a threat to them once she was done with him, and it came with a money back guarantee. He agreed to waive his fee if she got away. It was certainly a steep deal with huge potential losses, but he didn’t care. He knew the rewards would be phenomenal if he did manage to get her in his clutches, and as he stared through his telescope at her front door, he knew that he had little to no chance of failing. His whole life banked on this, because if he failed, Mallori would condemn him to a terrible date, possibly worse than death. Consorting with a monster was a bigger abomination than suicide in the Order’s eyes.

He checked his telescope and saw a figure with a witch’s hat emerge from the door. He whipped out the crossbow and aimed it at her head. This was his defining moment, or so he hoped. He raised the Order-carved insignia on his locket to his lips, and gave it a gentle kiss. A good luck charm he hoped would get him what he wanted.

He looked through the viewer, placing the graticule right on the centre of her forehead as she stepped out on her porch. He let his laser beam land bang in the middle of both her temples, and prepared to pull the trigger. It had taken substantial upgrades to the crossbow and his guidance system to get lasers and a virtual set of crosshairs to appear on his enhanced HUD which was projected by a monocle computer attached to his back. It was all thanks to a helpful armourer who knew weapons inside out, perhaps even back to front. He closed his eyes and uttered a prayer to the Chief God, hoping it wasn't a waste of his time and the tracking spells woven into the bow and bolts. 

At long last, he rechecked the aim and scope of his rifle and shut his eyes. He pulled the trigger, and the bolt shot out. He opened his eyes and watched the bolt fly right at her head. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. This would be the time when Mallori would be sedated and have her monster abilities ‘killed’ for the rest of humankind, as they should.

The bolt zoomed in a straight trajectory towards her head. Brunelle placed his chin in his hands and stared after it. It should connect with her soon, and everything would be over.

He peered through his telescope again and saw Mallori looking up in his direction. She shut her eyes and raised a slender, delicate hand. A strange burst of green energy shot out of her palm, and the bolt stopped dead in its tracks. She snapped her fingers, and the bolt burst into flames, burning from tip to feathers as it floated down to the ground. She looked up, scanning the area carefully to see who had tried to shoot her.

Her eyes narrowed as her eyes fell upon him. Or that’s what it seemed from the distance he was looking at. Surely her eyes couldn't see that far. He ducked behind the partition connecting the glass of his watchtower, his eyes closed as he chanted a prayer to the Chief God to protect him from these abominations.

He stood up and looked around. No one was there. He sighed in relief and sank down on a chair. It appeared that witches couldn't see through walls or that far. He should be safe as long as he lay low and didn't make too much noise. He expected them to be omniscient or something, but they did seem to share some limits humans had. He checked the crossbow and then his mini pistol. In case she got in there, he could always bring her down with a couple of shots to the head. So far, no monstrous abomination had gotten the better of —

‘Hello there, stranger,’ purred a voice, making Brunelle almost jump out of his skin. He whipped around and stared at whoever was talking to him.

The woman in front of him was a breathtaking vision. She was clearly nonhuman, judging from the glittering eyes and a strange aura radiating from her. Order soldiers could sense a mamono's energy, though they couldn't control it. The only thing he could see of her features were a porcelain face, glowing with health and demonic energy. She didn't appear a day above nineteen. He looked down her body, trying to find any weak spots to hit her with his gun. He couldn't see anything apart from a long, purple robe hiding her body. Even her hands and feet were covered. Her hair was hidden under a purple witch’s hat.

He shook his head, trying to clear it from the assault on his senses Mallori was enacting. Her power was clearly perceivable, even for someone who hadn't learned to track demonic energy. Brunelle swallowed and stood up slowly, his eyes darting around the place to find a way out. He could find none. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. He didn't want to become an eromancy experiment, which he had heard happened to 99% of them males who were captured by a mamono. The other 1% would be instantly made sex slaves or mates of the mamono in question, and then used for their seed. He knew the Order would instantly shun him and question his morals if that ever happened. No excuse was in order if you happened to consort with a mamono. 

The witch titled her head sideways and looked at him, both amused and puzzled at why this attractive man wasn’t even saying hi. She was used to men gazing at her speechlessly before she planted an incubus seed in them or capturing them for her friends to keep. This one seemed the right type because of his build, glittering blue eyes and the way he carried himself. She could also see that he was a warrior from his gear. That was a good compatibility test, not because she wanted protection. She was a powerful spellcaster already, and she was willing to protect her man from any kind of danger. She just needed to know that he was also capable of striking enemies down on his own, because the visual show of him swinging his sword or fists around and striking enemies down was intensely exciting to her.

Brunelle started shuffling along the wall sideways, trying to get to the exit before she captured him. He kept his eye on her the whole time, checking to see if she would grab him with a spell or something. She didn’t.

‘What’s wrong, handsome?’ asked Mallori, moving a little closer. Brunelle shuffled to the exit faster than before. He reached out for the handle as he came closer to the door and prepared to escape.

’N-Nothing,’ he babbled, trying to appear as casual as possible while making sure he had the exit near himself. He pulled the door open and started to slip out of the boxroom, babbling away to her. ‘I-It’s just that I wanted a way to get everything in this room out for cleaning it up, so I had to check what was here first.’ He slid half his body out of the room. ‘If you wanted to be here, I didn't mean to disturb you. I’ll leave for now so I can get my collector truck for what’s in here —’ he moved further out until it was just his hand resting on the door, ready to slam it and run ‘— and then you can enjoy the empty place if you like. I won't be —’

He was cut off when an invisible force yanked him back into the room even as he clutched desperately for the handle. He fell over as he was dragged telekinetically across the floor. He struggled to grab the floor with his fingers, but he only managed to scrape his nails across the floor as he was pulled to the opposite wall and slammed against it. He gasped as the breath left his body. He couldn't summon the energy to move a muscle as he was stuck against the wall opposite the door, spread-eagled and halfway up the surface. He tried to flex his arms and legs, but his body was helpless to her spell.

‘Now, now, let’s not get impatient,’ said Mallori, smiling deviously at him as she walked over to where he was trapped, her hips swaying like a runway model’s. He tried moving his body desperately to free himself, but even as he did, she was already standing in front of him. The corner of her mouth twitched up as she contemplated him. ‘Well, maybe you’ll find it easier to talk to me like this,’ she said, snapping her fingers. Her robe and hat disappeared, giving her a very different and sexy appearance. She was now dressed in a white-and-gold micro bikini, stringed with pearls and seashells which were covering her nipples and crotch. She looked down at herself and then at him, smiling as she saw a lump forming in his pants, and a bigger one in this throat. She ran her hands down her body, caressing her breasts through the seashells, letting her slender fingers run down her waist and massage her flat stomach. She dipped a finger into her belly button and raised it to her mouth, sucking on it softly. Her hands moved across her hips and pussy, rubbing over the soft but skimpy fabric stretched over her slit. She even turned around and showed him her ass, bending over with it sicking out towards him. Her hands ran over her soft cheeks, squeezing them in the right places and giving each a little slap. She turned around and grinned widely when she saw the effect she was having on him. This was the best part of being a monster girl and using those youth potions. It was a lot better than those silly humans using anti-ageing creams or face washes. These had permanent results, and actually took years off their faces instead of just removing the epidermis. 

[Helena Douglas in the Godfather bikini](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/deadoralive/images/c/c7/DOA5U_Helena_CE_Screen.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131017035610)

He had formed an even bigger tent in his pants at her provocation. She skipped over to him happily, reaching out and giving his bulge an affectionate squeeze. She started to rub him up and down, squeezing his shaft in intervals.

‘Does that feel good, honey?’ she whispered in her most sugary voice. ‘Do you want more?’

He didn't respond.

‘Because if you do, you'll have to tell me everything about your people and how they're planning to defeat us,’ she said, flicking the tip of his cock with a finger. He flinched, but didn't speak. ‘And you'll have to stay here as my devoted slave and spy. I want to know every —’ she wrapped her fingers around his bulge and squeezed it ‘— single —’ she leaned down and kissed the middle of his shaft ‘— thing which goes on in your mind, as well as the mind of the Order.’ She moved her hand down to rub his balls lightly. ‘You’re in the Order, aren't you? That insignia on your clothes is a dead giveaway.’

Brunelle swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do. He was already trapped, and this woman would find it exceedingly easy to extract every bit of knowledge the Order had out of him. It would be a laughingly simple job by taking his cock out, sucking him off a little or perhaps jerking him off. When he was about to cum, all she had to do was squeeze his shaft hard, use a spell to control his orgasm or just slap his cock around until he lost the desire to ejaculate. She would be able to get whatever she wanted out of him while he was in the agony of not being able to cum and begging for release. That's what had happened to two of his associates who were captured by a pair of beautiful, dangerously seductive succubi twins. Tall, slender, and with breasts and asses the size of watermelons, plus doubly as mouthwatering, they had used their tails to lazily block every blow with the swords the Order carried. Disarming the men had been an easy task. Afterwards, all they had to do was sit on their chests and start rubbing their tits in their faces. When the men were aroused enough, they just had to take off their fishnet stockings and use their provocative feet to stroke their cocks for hours, using the time when they begged for release to interrogate them about the different habits of the Order and how they operated. The men didn't know much as they weren't in the upper echelons of the Order, but they did manage to extract every last bit of personal information they possessed. After that it wasn't too hard to make them become helpless little boys owned by the succubi. They were restrained, teased, tied up, and milked repeatedly even when they begged their new girlfriends — or mistresses — to stop forcing them to cum thirty times a day. Demonic energy was a huge help.

Brunelle knew there was only one way the Order had taught him to avoid such a fate. He shut his eyes and started breathing deeply, slowing his heart rate and metabolism. He channelled his focus inwards and thought of the Order monks teaching him their wise ways to avoid temptation. Within minutes, he was in a coma-like state, his chest moving in and out as he meditated. Mallori gaped at him the entire time, but then jolted awake.

‘No! No, no, no!’ she gasped, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. ‘Wake up! I have to know all you know!’

Brunelle paid no attention as he sucked in another breath. His face became placid and his mind became like a still body of water. He was in a hyper-inducive state of an artificial coma, one where his mind would repel any attempts to use his desires against him.

Mallori chewed her lip, wondering what to do so she could get a literal rise out of him. She pulled his zipper down and freed his cock. It popped out of his pants, bulging and erect from the earlier teasing. She leaned down and pressed her soft breasts against his member, using her hands to squeeze them around it. Her pliant breasts surrounded his cock and made a fleshy pillow for him to move between her cleavage as she pumped him up and down. He still remained hard as a rock, but she realised that there was no real desire there. It had been taken away by something else.

Mallori changed tactics and began to kiss his cock all over, giving it a few licks and sucks on the bottom like a cat lapping cream. She stuck out her long, pink tongue and used it to trace letters, numbers, and even dirty words all over his cock and balls, trying to get him to whimper and struggle not to let out the largest cumshot of his life. She got nothing but gentle breathing and a semi-flaccid cock which was yet to gain its full erection. She frowned as she lifted her head from his cock, looking hard at him to see what had happened. She leaned forwards, stuck her tongue into his urethra and began to slurp up whatever precum she could find, but apart from what he had already released beforehand, nothing happened. She bit her lip in frustration and raised her hands, soaking them in a powerful lubricant potion designed to give the user around fifty orgasms or so before passing out. She carried it around with her everywhere she went just in case she had to subdue Order soldiers. Placing the empty bottle on the ground, she grabbed his cock, now dripping with a glowing yellow liquid, and stimulated it intensely with each and every part of her hands. She used her fingers to rub his length while kissing the tip, placed both her open hands over the sides of his cock and ran her fingers back and forth along it, grabbed it with both hands and used a twisting motion to jerk him off like she had with several others. It generally forced them to orgasm in under half a minute because it would touch each and every sensitive part of their organ. 

All she got for her efforts was a weak dribble of precum on her fingers. She groaned and balled her hand into a fist, preparing to punch him, but stopped. Her fine-tuned witch’s senses were picking up on other parts of his psyche, reading his biodata to give her an insight into his general demeanour. One part of it was rather interesting. She noticed that he had been a person who fantasised about very deviant things, one of which seemed to be kneeling down and serving the Order ladies. Could it be that this man had somewhat submissive tendencies? Like getting down to tell women how much he loved being their slave, their property, and following it through with certain activities? There was only one way to find out.

Mallori stood up from her kneeling position, giving his cock a final squeeze. She contemplated him for a while with her hands on her wide, sensual hips. This man could be captured and retrained very well indeed, and she might have just the plan for it.

She took another potion out of the air with a wave of her hand and held his nose without warning. He coughed and sputtered for a moment, then his jaw dropped open. She instantly poured the content of the bottle inside and closed his lips. He made a funny sputtering noise, struggling to spit it out. She placed her palm over his mouth and nose and used her other hand to massage his throat downwards. He choked on the potion for a while and then swallowed out of compulsion.

Mallori removed her hand from his mouth and waited for the effects of the potion to kick in. She watched his face. His eyes snapped open suddenly, and the veins on his neck strained as he tried to hold in his desires. He collapsed to the floor and dropped on his face. Mallori looked down at him, waiting until he looked up at her. His eyes were somewhat glazed over, and he looked as if he could fuck a watermelon. She used her foot to rub the outside of his pants, giggling when she felt the enormous bulge rising from there. The potion was working. She watched him sink down closer to the ground near her bare feet, looking up at her with a rather strange worshipful fascination. She crossed her long, long legs and dangled her foot in front of him. To her delight, he raised himself on his haunches and knelt up in front of her. His eyes were fixated on her pretty bare foot. He was ready for taking a few orders in an adoring puppy fashion all of a sudden. She took the bottle out of the air again and checked it.

The label read, ‘CAUTION: May cause side effects which are not fully known if ingested. These include a very strong reaction to fetishes when taken, and they will never go away. The subject may have strange reactions to the objects of desire they were obsessed with, like grabbing any one they can find in public or private. The only cure is a firm hand administered by a fetish object.’

Mallori dropped the bottle to the floor. It vanished into a puff of smoke before hitting the ground. She had no trouble being his fetish object, but the only problem was ensuring that he would always be obedient to her wishes. The bottle label seemed to imply that the only way to get him to do anything was enslave him using her own body and finding what interests he had. She already had a fair idea though using her mind reading, so the only thing to do was …

‘All right, Brunelle,’ she said, reading his mind to scan for his name. ‘You are my subject now. You will be at my feet for the rest of your life and serving them, as well as me.’ She slapped her pussy where the bikini covered it in a most unladylike manner. ‘Kiss my panties.’

Brunelle’s subconscious mind was screaming at him not to give in to what a horrendous monster said, but the potion and her sex appeal was eroding his mental barriers little by little. Before he knew what he was doing, he was gently kissing the fabric of her panties, sticking out his tongue to lick the parts where he could smell fresh pussy juice. He moved his lips all over the skimpy bikini bottoms, bathing them in soft, worshipful kisses. The potion hadn't just removed his inhibitions about consorting with a monster, it had also made him long to serve their desires. Even if some were too kinky to handle.

Mallori smiled blissfully as her new mate, or at least a part-time sub, nuzzled her panties as if he wanted to drink from them. She wanted nothing more than to rip them off and shove her fingers so far up her pussy they’d be breaching her cervix, and move them in that ‘come-hither’ fashion which was designed to make her G-spot go into overdrive. She wanted to be squirting her warm, feminine juices all over that cute mug of his. However, she still had a lot to do in using Brunelle’s fetishes against him. 

She placed her hand on his head and pushed him down lower so that his forehead was almost touching the ground. She stood above him with her hands on her hips, looking down on him like she would an insect. The dominant persona in her was not very well developed because she didn't have anyone to control, but that would all end now.

‘Subject, show your passion for serving me by kissing my feet,’ she said, adopting her best bossy tone. She added a mix of haughtiness to check how his brain was being rewired. ‘You know you’re supposed to obey your Queen and live for her pleasure. Show me how much you want me.’ She didn't expect it to work because his mental training had already resisted her earlier attempts. It was a good way of finding how her would react, though.

To her shock, Brunelle shuffled forwards so his head was above her feet, and lowered it to them to begin kissing. His mouth was very gentle and showing too much deference even for a subject. He kissed the entire surface of her feet, craning his head to reach around her ankles and Achilles tendon. He moved back down over her skin to kiss each toe quickly, pausing to take them in his mouth and suck away for a few seconds. He took her foot, raised it into the air and sat back down with his head tilted up. He lowered her sole to his face and began to kiss them all over, giving her a few licks on the arches and heels. She whimpered as her pussy quivered with delight at his submissive display. She wondered what could have caused this, as surely the potion wasn't that strong. Not that she cared — his submission was what she needed, and whether it took feet, ass or tits, she had all the vehicles for them.

‘Sniff between my toes, little one,’ she said somewhat condescendingly, as if she was his mother. ‘That has the strongest scent you’ll taste on my body, and I want you to know it well. Because it’s all you’ll be introduced to when I've taken control of your mind.’ She threw back her head and gave a tinkling laugh laced with malevolence. Not of the body, of course, her domination was purely mental brainwashing.

Part of Brunelle was stuck in his head trying not to smell her feet as per his Order upbringing, but his own desires were fighting back with double the intensity. He recalled having to kneel before several ladies of the Order when they placed a sword to his shoulder in the traditional medieval gesture of knighthood. He was generally staring down at them while they were barefoot on the Oriental rugs laid out in palaces. They were so soft and delicate from the way the princesses’ ladies-in-waiting had massaged them with lotions and kept them pliable with regular foot baths. He licked the entire length of her sole, dragging his warm tongue along her heel and arch to end at her middle toe. He started sucking on them randomly, his mouth making slurping and sucking noises. Spit dripped out of his mouth on her foot and left long trails down to the floor. Mallori reached down and began rubbing her wet pussy frantically over the panties. She knew she was superior by virtue of being a mamono, but she had never thought she could get a human to debase himself like this. The power rush excited her beyond the eromancy spells she could create.

‘Take my foot in your hands, little one,’ she whispered. Brunelle complied, holding her delicate foot in both hands as if it was a glass slipper. He stared at her sole, his dick reaching its full length and stiffness. He gave a soft moan of exquisite desire, his eyes turning glassy as the image of her tiny white sole was burned into his retinas. Mallori wiggled her toes above him, and his pants were instantly covered with a slight stain. She giggled as he blushed furiously, wondering how that had happened in his own head. Mallori, of course, knew that he was reacting very strongly to his deep-seated fetishes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, thanking the Demon Lord for her power to make humans slaves of pleasure instead of dispatching them. She savoured the power exchange for a minute or so. Looking back down at him, she gave him a lopsided grin which promised no mercy for his humiliation.

‘Lie down, subject,’ she said. Brunelle lay on his back under her, his stiff pole sticking straight up in the air. ‘Now take my toes into your mouth.’ He brought her foot down to his mouth and stuck all her toes inside. ‘Take it in deeper.’ He choked a little as she began forcing her foot inside. ‘Deepthroat my foot, you toe sucker. Show me you love it the way a succubus loves gobbling cock.’

Brunelle didn't know if succubi gobbled cock or pussy, but he knew her foot was definitely too large for his oral cavity. Choking and sputtering, he heaved against her invading foot. It was going past the back of his tongue and triggering his gag reflex. He coughed up a huge wad of spit as he spat her foot out of his mouth. He grabbed them and pushed her toes inside again, sucking them and getting them even messier. He might not have the aptitude to do what he was told and ‘deepfoot’ her, but she noticed his enthusiasm was triple- or even quadruple-fold. He would do what she wanted, when he wanted … as long as he didn't go too far from her.

Mallori withdrew her foot from his lips and placed it down, snapping her fingers to indicate he should kiss both of them goodbye. He obeyed, planting two gentle kisses on the tops of her feet and bowing his head, as if to say, ‘Thank you, Mistress.’ She smiled smugly as she stood there with one hand suddenly buried knuckle deep inside her wet muff. She rubbed and stroked herself, trying to pinch her clit as she used her fingers to attempt to turn her G-spot inside out. She covered her mouth and let out muffled cries of orgasm, girlcum flowing out of her pussy and staining the golden fabric of her bikini. Juices dripped down from the crotch of her panties, creating a swimming-pool sized puddle on the floor. Mallori raised her foot and brought his chin up to face her when he was about to put his head on the floor and taste her juices. She would break him one at a time, she reasoned. It would be too risky to get him to do everything she wanted right now. She ought to check his submissive index first, gauge what she could and couldn't do, and finally, make him so completely hers that he couldn't think what it would be like not being under her thumb. 

‘All right, subject,’ she said, pushing his hands down with a saliva-drenched foot. ‘Let’s see what you have.’ She brought her foot to his zipper and skilfully grabbed it with her big and middle toe. Pulling it down, she slipped her toes inside and groped around a bit to get his waistband. She tugged it down over his cock as it shot up, probably having smelled her feet too while tucked in his pants. She allowed his cock to come out of his pants, smiling as she saw the huge veins on it. Trails of precum glistened on the tip. He must have been hard and desperate for release ever since his childhood from how angry his cock looked. She placed her foot on the base of his cock and pushed it down so it brushed against his stomach. He looked up at her, intending to ask something which was lost as soon as her foot rubbed up and down his cock. He moaned softly and shivered, pushing his hips up to try and fuck her foot. He needed this release now. She could tell from his breathing and every one of his vital signs that he wouldn't last too long. She twisted the knife she had driven into him using her feet.

‘Does it feel good, dear?’ she asked as her foot pushed against his sensitive glans.

He let out a sound which was between a moan, whimper and begging, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She looked down at him with her lip curled, dragging her soft sole along his painfully hard length.

‘Do you want Mistress Mallori to make you cum?’ she asked, placing her foot on his frenulum. She applied some more pressure, shifting her foot in short, quick movements to stimulate him. He moaned and squirmed around under her touch, trying to get the quickest orgasm he could. She kept him at the threshold of cumming for a while as her skilled footjob continued. ‘If yes, tell me how much you want it.’

‘Please,’ he whispered.

‘Please what?’

‘Please let me cum, Mistress.’

‘Tell me you won't leave me.’

‘I won't go anywhere after this orgasm, Mistress. I belong to you. You own me. You did from the first time you looked at me.’

‘Is that right?’ Her toes began playing with his glans. ‘I don't know. Are you sure you’re not spinning other plates?’

He moaned in frustration as her foot teased his cock again, denying him sweet release. ‘Please, Ma’am, I beg you. I can't take it anymore.’

‘Really?’ She pressed his dick between his stomach and her foot harder. ‘Who do you worship?’

‘You, Goddess.’

‘I like that title.’ She started moving her foot sideways along his actual length. ‘You would do anything for me, right?’

‘Yes! Please, my Queen, let me serve you and make your life easier.’

‘I think the potion fried your brain.’ Her foot started slapping his cock around, but it only strived to make him serve more. He jerked his hips against her foot. ‘I have a task for you, and I need it done the moment you’ve proved to be my footbitch. Are you prepared?’

‘As ready as I’ll ever be — AAAAAH!!! Please, Mistress, no! I don't want to cum yet!’

Her foot became a blur on his cock. ‘Mistress Mallori is ordering you to cum, now.’

‘Please, Mistress, no! AAAAAH, aaaaahhh, uhhhh, uuuuhhhhh, ooooooohhh!!!!!’

He spurted his hot, white seed into the air. It curved upwards in a parabola, only to go down again and splatter all over her legs and feet. He pushed his cock up, but there was no further stimulation. The next ropes of jizz shot out into the air and covered her thigh up to her hips. He struggled pumping again, but he had experienced a partially denied orgasm. His very first one. A few thin dribbles of jizz left inside his balls came out over her feet, and a slightly bigger spurt landed on her legs. He moved back on his arms and legs, his lust fading. He sat back down to evaluate the rest of her first message.

He couldnt take the way they were treating him as business capital. He didn't mind a bit of normal banter, but everyone he suspected was being treating him like someone who could become collateral. This would not do at all.

Brunelle’s thoughts turned back towards her feet as she dangled them over his face, forgetting about thoughts of escape. Her feet were triggering something primal in him again. He also didn't want to upset or scare her, so he resisted the urge to lunge for her feet and start kissing or sucking them again. He waited for her to tell him what to do.

Mallori had her fingers stuck in her panties, fiddling with her clit and moving on the cusp of release. She pressed her lips together, rubbing them in different directions. She pulled the waistband of her panties forwards and started slapping her pussy with four fingers, making squelching sounds. Brunelle started in fascination as she worked on herself, wishing he could assist her. He thought she might take it amiss if he offered, though, and desisted.

It took another twenty seconds for Mallori’s orgasm to come through. She cried out suddenly, her body going rigid and liquid squirting from her snatch. She bucked her hips back and forth as if she was fucking an invisible dick, her tits shaking in their tiny bra. The creamy-white flesh of her breasts and buttocks shook as if they were being pulled and fondled while she brought herself off to a climax an author could not write for a story. Brunelle’s submissive acts had stoked her flames and given her a hunger she didn’t know she had. She now wanted to conquer the whole world a piece at a time, watch them crumble to her will like she had dreamt of in childhood.

As she came down from her orgasm, she knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to get up and kiss her hand, but she wouldn't let him move.

‘My task is this, subject,’ she said quietly. ‘Go forth to the humans, stay among them as much as you can, and report back to me. You’ll be a double agent to the mamono. And do hurry back. Despite what you may believe, I care about your health and you deeply. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.’

Brunelle bowed deeply to her and stood up. He turned his back on the Demon Realm and left for his own place, his crossbow and quiver twirling on either hand.

Mallori smiled tenderly after him as he left. ‘He is the type of spy we need, and one I’ll fall in love with before long.’

***************************

Mallori stood in her golden Godfather bikini in her study, pacing up and down while she awaited his return. She pulled her sticky panties apart from her pussy, looking at the long strands of arousal attached to it. She sighed and let it snap back into place. She couldnt afford to keep masturbating every couple of hours before he came back, it was ruining her eromancy studies.

‘If only he left me a toy of his shape and size, I wouldn't feel so lonely,’ she mused, turning to her spellbook. ‘Maybe there’s something in —’

There was a knock on the door. Mallori cleared her throat, her heart jumping, and called out, ‘Come in!’

The door slid ajar and a familiar figure entered. Hooded, cloaked, and with his signature black hair, his dark eyes shining out from under it like a madman. He walked in and knelt before her.

‘Greetings, Mistress,’ he said, his voice brittle.

Mallori placed a hand on his shoulder and bid him rise. ‘I asked you to spy on the humans and bring me their secrets. What did you find out?’

‘The most important thing is that right now they’re preparing for an attack on this Demon Realm. I overheard my own squad mates saying that. They’re packing up and approaching as we speak.’

‘They won't return home in the same form.’ Mallori stroked the spine of her spellbook and indicated the shelves of potions in her study. ‘I’d love to see them try to become stronger by drinking one of the potions since they believe all potions work this way. ‘They’ll just be incubized or corrupted with demonic energy for a female version of monsters. Some will be powerful undead incubi. They’d make short work of the humans who follow, so relax.’

Brunelle nodded. ‘Your sagacity goes far, Mistress.’

Mallori giggled as she sat down on her chair and began reading the spellbook. ‘It’s built up wisdom, dear, not all my work. I also wish I could talk to you normally, but the potion has given you the nature of a butler, not incubus. For now, I’ll be content with you sucking my toes.’

Brunelle nodded again as he dropped to his knees and lowered his head to her feet. He kissed them once each and pressed his mouth to her toes. He began the usual routine of kissing them from little toe to big and back to little, then repeated the process the other way. When he felt they had been lavished with enough love, he took her little toe in his mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes. He progressed to the next one, and the next, and next, until he was sucking on Mallori’s bare big toe. He looked up at her, seeing if she was pleased. She looked down at him with a contended smile and raised her head, swinging her legs as she relaxed to think of their next step.

He was aware in his subconscious that he was constantly bowing down to her now, but kowtowing had become so second nature to him now that he didn't care. He couldn't wait for her to corrupt those pious men and women into degenerate objects of desire for each other. He knew by definition, Lilims were supposed to do that. He had no idea how powerful a witch was, though, so perhaps it could be her using a love potion or spell. He wished it wasn't so one-sided, though. Was finding a spouse no different from his own world? He could've kicked himself if it was.

_To be continued … ?_


End file.
